United States (President Ventura)
The United States of America (commonly referred to as the United States) is a Federal Constitutional Republic comprising of 54 States on Earth, 5 Provinces on the Moon and 1 Province on Mars as well as many other territories such as the US Virgin Islands and a second and third Capital on the Moon and Mars. At 23,542,914 square kilometers and with about 810 million people (2120 census), the United States is the second largest country by total area, and fourth largest by land area and by population. The United States is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries since the 19th century. History Main Article: History of the United States The nation was founded by thirteen colonies of Great Britain located along the Atlantic seaboard. On July 4, 1776, they issued the Declaration of Independence, which proclaimed their independence from Great Britain and their formation of a cooperative union. The rebellious states defeated Great Britain in the American Revolutionary War, the first successful colonial war of independence. The Philadelphia Convention adopted the current United States Constitution on September 17, 1787; its ratification the following year made the states part of a single republic with a strong central government. The Bill of Rights, comprising ten constitutional amendments guaranteeing many fundamental civil rights and freedoms, was ratified in 1791. In the 19th century, the United States acquired land from France, Spain, the United Kingdom, Mexico, and Russia, and annexed the Republic of Texas and the Republic of Hawaii. Disputes between the agrarian South and industrial North over states' rights and the expansion of the institution of slavery provoked the American Civil War of the 1860s. The North's victory prevented a permanent split of the country and led to the end of legal slavery in the United States. By the 1870s, the national economy was the world's largest. The Spanish–American War and World War I confirmed the country's status as a military power. In 1945, the United States emerged from World War II as the first country with nuclear weapons, a member of the former United Nations' Security Council, and a founding member of NATO. The end of the Cold War and the dissolution of the Soviet Union left the United States as the sole superpower. In the early 21st century the US faced a Second Great Depression from the 2010s to the mid 2020s, triggered by the after effects of the unrelated Late 2000s Recession and poor economic decisions by the US government. The New Space Age began in the 2030s following a manned mission and the beginning of the terraforming of Mars. An unsuccessful attempt at terraforming the Moon occurred in the 2070s, Humans on the Moon live in domes. In 2091 it was announced that the office of President would be abolished and replaced with 2 Co-Leaders with equal powers in 2100. One Co-Leader focuses on the US's earth territories while the other focuses on the space territories and foreign affairs. The US declined but remained a world power by 2100. In the 22nd century the United States is very peaceful being involved in no wars since the 2070s. Demographics See also: US Census The United States population was 810,132,091 in the 2120 census and is projected by the U.S. Census Bureau to be 827,762,911 in 2127 including an estimated 8.2 million illegal immigrants. The United States is the third most populous nation in the world, after China and Europe. The United States is the only industrialized nation in which large population increases are projected. The United States has a very diverse population—thirty-one ancestry groups have more than a million members. White Americans are the largest racial group, with European Americans, Canadian Americans, and Mexican Americans constituting three of the country's four largest ancestry groups. The 15 largest cities as of the 2120 census are as follows. # Boston, MA - abt. 16.5 million # New York, NY - abt. 13 million # Chicago, IL - abt. 11 million # Milwaukee, WI - abt. 9.5 million # Minneapolis, MN - abt. 7.5 million # Pittsburgh, PA - abt. 6 million # Concord, NH - abt. 6 million # Philadelphia, PA - abt. 5.5 million # Los Angeles, CA - abt. 4 million # Seattle, WA - abt. 4 million # Atlanta, GA - abt. 4 million # Indianapolis, IN - abt. 3.5 million # San Juan, PR - abt. 3.5 million # Dededo, GU - abt. 3.5 million # Rochester, WN - abt. 3 million Religion Religion has become less important in the lives of most people in the World and even in the United States since the beginning of the 21st century. Every President since 2053 has been an Atheist and a mere 17% of all Americans believe in a god. Currency Main Article: US Aurum The US Dollar was abolished in 2027 following the Second Great Depression and replaced with the Aurum (meaning gold in latin.) The Aurum is, as of 2127, equal to 39 US dollars (2009 value.) A car that costs $17,000 in 2009 would cost ₳44 in 2127. Constitutional Amendments Category:President Ventura Category:United States of America